The Winchester Gospel
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: little bit of Destiel fluff mostly just Supernatural fic


Season 9 Finale

A dark night, after a long case filled with Vampires and corpses, Sam and Dean Winchester wished to have a quiet night after a long day. But we all know that it won't happen. Demons have broke into the small motel room the boys are staying in. Being able to track them, Sam and Dean have found an outdoor storage. They enter cautiously. The room is filled to the brim with Angels and Demons. Sam and Dean Winchesters are about to fight Demons and Angels. Not really a fight they want to be part of, but they became a part of it when they met Castiel. They were ready Sam had the Demon Knife and Dean the Archangel Blade ready to kill those who threaten them. Dean ran at the Angels and got a few, then he was knocked to the floor. Sam was doing well as some Demons were caught in Devil Traps the angels had prepared, but he knows he can't defeat them all on his own. Dean lay on the floor and an angel stood bent over him, knife ready to stab Dean but he didn't move he had faith in his angel. Castiel appeared before Dean and killed the angel. "Well aren't you one for timing?" Dean mocked as Castiel turned round. "That's why you married me assbutt." Dean smiled and turned on the demons. He threw holy water and salt but it wouldn't even slow them down. The demons were getting stronger. Castiel was pinned against a wall whilst Dean attacked the demons surrounding Sam. Then it happened. When Dean finally reached Sam, Dean felt a white-hot pain in his back. A glowing blade appeared through his stomach and Dean fell to the floor. Sam slashed at the Demons holding him back and managed to get them to he floor and slit each of their throats. Sam looked desperately for his brother and didn't realise he was dying right next to his feet. Dean was on the floor, gasping and coughing up blood. "Sammy!" Dean coughed out as Sam fell to his knees. Sam pulled Dean onto his knee. Dean had a hole in his stomach as though something had reached into his stomach and pulled out his organs. "I'm sorry Dean…" he choked out through the tears. "Come on Sammy, No chick flick moments." Dean joked but he knew the damage done to him. "No come on Dean, you'll get better, you always get better, you went to hell and back, you can survive one little stab. It's not even that bad." But it was too late. Sammy was just talking to a dead body. Dean was gone. "NO!" Sammy yelled as he turned round and stabbed the Demon that killed Dean and then the Demon pinning up Cas. He looked Cas dead in the eye "Fix him…" Castiel looked down at Dean, the love of the Angel's life. "I can't, he has already passed on, there is no way I can bring him back. I am so sorry Sam." Cas knelt down and picked up Dean's body, "We need to get home." Cas and Sammy were transported to a small house. "This is where you and Dean lived?" Sam asked but Castiel just looked at him, "Of course, I wanted to live with Dean but he wanted to carry on hunting. I made this our little home," The little house was painted blue and was decorated with slats down the sides. It looks like a normal little house, you would never ever guess what really goes on inside. Cas walked forward and unlocked the door and lay the limp body of Dean on the couch. Castiel sits on the chair opposite Dean and Sam paces. "Can't you bring him back at all?" Castiel just sat there staring at Dean. "It's my fault, I killed him. I just let him run into a battlefield!" Castiel stands up and hits the lamp on the table. He falls down to his knees. "Dean if you can hear me, you best get you ass down here now you son of a bitch!" Cas prays. Sam stares down at Dean again, "What if he never let go? What if he is a sprit?" Castiel stood up and turns to Sam, Castiel's eyes are red as if he was about to cry. Sam just stares at Cas waiting an answer. "Dean, you best show your ass now if you are here!" The lights blew out and the room temperature dropped by 10 degrees. Then Dean flickered into vision. "Dean…" Castiel sighed. Dean looked around and saw Cas. "Did you call me a son of a bitch?" He asked but Cas just laughed at him. Sam stands staring at the couple "If you two are done being gay then could we get back to business?" Dean stared at Sam "Thank God your okay Sammy, I thought you would die when I was gone. And I am sorry Sammy but there is no way to put me back in that meat suit. I am dead nothing will change that. I am so sorry." He chokes out with a sob. "You need to promise me that you will protect my little angel over here please. Look after yourself Sammy and you too Cas. See you soon and to quote an old friend 'not too soon'" Sam smiled with tears in his eyes. "Bye Dean, Good luck with the afterlife and tell Ash and Boby I said Hi." Then Dean flickered away. Cas wiped away the tears from his face. "Come on, we need to burn the body to put Dean to rest."

Castiel and Sammy Winchester stand outside the house in their back yard with Dean's body wrapped up in a sheet ready to cremate. Sam struck a match and was about to ignite Dean's body "Wait!" Cas said and with a flick of his hand put out the match. He walked over to the body and tore at the sheet where the hand started he slipped off the small gold ring from his finger. "Okay." Sammy lights the match and throws it onto the body. Cas and Sam watch as Dean burns. "Dean loves you Cas. Even if you are an Assbutt." Sam told Cas whilst he messed with the small gold ring that he took from Dean. Cas sat on the floor. "We only married two years ago, we were going to settle down. Once Dean felt you could continue with a little bit of help from him on the side, we were going to start a family." Cas fell down. Sam couldn't help but think. If Angels don't feel emotions then what does Cas feel for Dean? Castiel walked out of the garden into the house and upstairs to the bedroom and went into his safe. And there in the safe was the amulet that Dean had thrown in the bin that Sam gave him for Christmas when they were kids. The amulet that burns hot in God's presence. Castiel knew the sentimental value of it, so when returned to the motel to find it in the bin. It broke his heart, he held it tight to his chest and appeared in his garden by Sam's side again. "Here…" Cas mumbled as he handed Sam the amulet without looking him in the eye. Sam smiled and started to cry again. "You kept this? All this time?"

"Of course…" Sam pulled the amulet over his head and let it hang from his neck. "Thank you Cas." Sam said pulling Castiel into a hug. Cas didn't know how to respond Dean was always the one to hug Cas and Cas just smiled and kissed his neck. _I don't think it would go down to well if you kissed his neck. _Cas thought to himself. He just simply wrapped his arms around Sam like Sam was doing to him. When Sam pulled away, Cas just smiled. "I am so sorry Sam. I never ever stopped to think that he was your brother…" Sam just stared at the fire that was still going. Cas turned around. "Shall we honour Dean's memory one last time?" Cas asks Sam with a smile on his face. Cas and Sam gathered up the ashes from Dean's fire and put them in an urn. They then climbed into the impala and drove all day and some night until they reached the field. The field that Sam and Dean lit fireworks, the field where Dean admitted his feelings for Castiel, and the field where Cas and Dean got married. Sam walked forward with Dean's lighter in one hand and a firework in the other. Cas held the urn and was ready. In small bags they tied some of Dean's ashes to the fireworks and lit them on the field. Cas and Sam Winchester sat on the bonnet of the impala watching the fireworks and the stars. Finally when they had finished saying their goodbyes, only then did Sam walk forward, turn to face Castiel and mutter "Goodbye…" before killing himself there on the field, staining the green grass a deep shade of red. Cas fell forward to his knees "SAM!" before lying his head onto the floor and crying. Cas suddenly felt weak. Everything went cold and dark. A sudden weight fell onto Castiel's shoulders. His wings, they felt heavy for the first time. Sorrow took over Cas's body. "No…They can't be gone…" Cas coughed out. Castiel lay on the floor. The weight of his wings falling down onto him, crushing him. "Dean please…" Castiel was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Cas knew exactly what was happening. He was slowly but surely losing his grace. The Winchester's were the reason Cas hadn't lost it. The reason Cas remained alive. The reason Cas fought everyday. Now that reason is gone. Cas is becoming mortal, the wounds he suffered in the past, and the wounds that never really healed returning. The wounds that could kill a human would now kill this angel. Cas clasped a hand over where Dean stabbed him when they first met. Then a white-hot pain made Cas fall down onto his stomach. The knife that Sam stabbed into his back when he became God. The burns and bruises caused over time returned slowly, everything that had ever happened to Cas returned. Then before he died Cas coughed out his last words "Dean, I need you too…"

Sam arrived in his memories once again. He was in heaven again, but this time it wasn't a memory that didn't involve Dean it was when they were driving to get Lilith and Dean had started to sing for Sam. Sam knew this could be one of the last moments with Dean so Sam decided to make the most of it. "I'm WANTED!" He belted out and he could see the happiness on Dean's face. This may be recorded as a sad time for some but for Sam this was one of the best moments with Dean. He climbed out the car and was now in the motel when Dean first came up with the idea of Team Free Will. After that he was in the impala again, but Dean was sat outside. "Come on Sammy, I'm not gonna waste my year for you." Sam clambered out the car. Dean turned around, he was young but still had the scar across his forehead from Yellow-eyes Demon when he hit the gravestone. "There you are, I am desperate for a beer. Sam looked down, he had to of Dean's favourite beers in his hands, "Here." He handed him the beer. He sat on the front on the impala and they just sat and watched the stars. For hours. Not saying a word to each other. Sam just sat with his brother, he knew eventually he would be thrown into his next greatest hit but he wanted to stay here, desperately. Dean looked at Sam and smiled "Happy New Year Sammy." He laughed, tapping the top of his bottle against Sam's. "Get us another beer would you Sammy?" Dean asked as he continued to gaze at the stars. Sam got down from the impala and kept his hand the car, so he wouldn't move from this memory. But as he leant into the impala he saw the light behind him change. "No…" Sam mumbled. He knew he would be in a different memory. But he wanted to be with Dean. "I'll have to look sooner or later." He mumbled under his breath. Sam turned around and was back in Kansas, Lawrence. In his home to be specific. Sam stared at his home and was welcomed by his family, but as an old friend once said 'Family don't end with blood.' Sam stood before his entire family. John, Mary, Bobby, Pamela, Jo, Ellen, Ash and then leaning on the impala with his favourite gun was Dean Winchester "What took you so long?" he mocked. Sam looked around tears in his eyes. Everyone was there, ready to welcome Sam. "Dean…Mom…Dad…" he sobbed wiping tears from his eyes. Sam looked back to Dean and ran into his arms "You son of a bitch! Don't ever leave me alone again!" Sam's voice was muffled by Dean's coat but still Dean got the message. "Dean!" a voice rang from behind.

Cas awoke, expecting to be in the field left alone to die. God having brought him back again. But no. This time God granted Castiel peace. But before he died, he became mortal. So God couldn't send Cas where all the angels go, as Cas was no longer an angel. Cas knew that he was in his heaven, but he wasn't sure of which memory. Cas stood up and walked forward, through the large wooden doors. Then it clicked. This memory is the first memory Castiel has of Dean Winchester. "Who are you?" This line almost broke Cas's heart. The love of Cas's life didn't know who he is. So Cas just answered the way he knew how "Castiel." Then Dean was pulled away and Cas was thrown into another memory. This memory was when Cas wasn't really Cas he was Emmanuel. When he first met Dean and Cas could see the pain that was on Dean face was the pain Cas felt when Dean asked who he was. Cas tried to reach for Dean but he knew he couldn't then he was thrown back into another memory. Cas sat in the front seat of the Impala, Dean climbed into the passenger seat. "Okay Cas now just slowly put your foot down on the pedal." Dean was teaching Cas how to drive, Cas sat not even knowing what pedal to press, he just sat staring at Dean hoping for some sign of which pedal to press. "The Left one?" Cas put his foot down and immediately lost control of his car. He crashed forward into a tree. Castiel flinched and turned slowly to Dean. He didn't move, he just sat staring at the tree that had crushed the front of his beloved car. "Baby!" he shouted after a while and climbed out the car. Cas got out and looked at the damage down to the front. The bonnet had bent and dented in different shapes, Dean looked horrified and just stared at Cas. Castiel could see the pain in Dean's eyes, the hatred he felt for Castiel for hurting his baby. Castiel couldn't help but feel sorrow, so he moved away. But Dean could see the hurt in his eyes "Accidents happen, no need to get worried, I seen her worse than this. She'll survive." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and squeezed him tight Cas stood with his arms straight by his side. Cas couldn't help but feel happy to be in his arms, Cas lay his head onto Dean's shoulder, the warmth of Dean's body flows to Cas's face. Then once again Dean got dragged away and Cas was dumped into another memory but this time, something was different. Cas has no idea where he is; he has no memory of this place. Cas looked around and he eventually knew where he was. Lawrence, Kansas. Cas turned around to see the love of his life standing there, leaning against his baby. "Dean!" Cas shouted to Dean.

Dean turned around and there stood Castiel. "My God!" Dean sighed and ran towards Castiel throwing down his gun. Cas and Dean hugged and stayed in that position for a long time. Sam stood staring at his brother and his love. He looked back to his family, he looked at all the people he loved. And noticed one person missing. "Sam… you let your hair grow long…" a voice mocked from behind Sam. "Jess…" Sam sighed as he turned to face his beautiful girlfriend. There, Jess stood in a long white dress, which trailed the floor when she walked. "I am so sorry Jess. I should have been there to protect you! I should have been there for you!" Sam cried onto Jess's shoulder. "I love you Sammy Winchester," she said as she silenced his sobs with a kiss. Mary and John walked forward hand in hand, followed by Dean and Cas, Jess and Sam, Bobby and Ellen then finally Jo, Ash and Pamela. They all walked separate ways into separate heavens destined to live out their greatest hits with the people they love. So this is where this story ends. The final chapter of the Winchester Gospel.


End file.
